A Changed Destiny
by Kesslor the Blood Daemon
Summary: A simple twist of fate. What would happen if Hamel didn't defeat his father, but instead joined him? Contains major spoilers for the ending. Rated M for blood and gore, and some minor swearing.


**Hey people this is Kess and welcome to my first Fanfic. A little info about this oneshot, it follows the manga and not the anime of The Violinist of Hameln. This takes place roughly half way through the fight between Hamel and his Father. Reviews are welcome, and flames are not. I am open to ideas for future fics. Sorry if there are many misspellings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own VOH. If I did I would be one happy fan, but like I said never going to happen. Anyway enjoy!**

SMACK! Hamel was thrown against the wall with so much force his spine started to crack. The figure of Chestra loomed over him.

"Oh, Hamel, you are not a match for me; it's better if you just give up," Chestra said.

"You obviously don't anything about me," Hamel remarked as he attempted to rise from his recumbent position. Chestra was upon him in a second and lifted him up and slammed him against the wall adding damage to Hamel's already cracked spine.

"Haha! You fool! You actually think you win? The only way you could even hope to beat me is to drink some of my blood." Chestra had a crazed look in his eyes that held years of madness from being trapped within Pandora's Box.

_What am I going to do?_ Hamel thought. _At this rate the only choice would to drink his blood, but there is no way in hell I would ever want to be like him_. Hamel tried to break the iron grip on his throat, but he didn't have his violin, and if he did want good would it do against his father. His thoughts started getting fussy, when Chestra started to speak.

"If your friends make it this far, I'll kill them all one by one," he said with a sly smirk. At that comment Hamel started to see red. His body became elongated, his skin turned red, he grew red demon wings and upon his head three horns sprouted. One on his forehead that pointed straight forward and one on either side of his head that curved towards the front of his face. He grew fangs and his eyes held no iris or pupil, and viciously sharp claws grew from his nails. Hamel charged at Chestra trying to swipe his clawed hand against Chestra's chest, but only succeeding in slightly angering said Demon King, and leaving a small red mark.

"You just don't know when to lie down, and be a good boy for daddy? Do you Hamel?" Chestra asked annoyed that his son would not listen to anything he said. "If you listen to me I might spare your friends." This stopped Hamel from attacking for a moment as he thought about what could happen to his friends.

"Why should I believe you for one second?" Hamel inquired.

"Because," Chestra started, "even if demons are known for being evil bloodthirsty creatures, one thing you can count on is our word."

Hamel started to laugh, "Your word? How is it that I am able to take a demon's word?"

"You just have to see if I'm right, and last time I checked you're a demon too."

"Damn you." Hamel cursed, "If your generals weren't so hell bent on releasing you I would still be living a normal life."

Then it was Chestra's turn to let loose a laugh. "Hamel, you could never live an ordinary life. If my generals had not taken the initiative then your demonic blood still would have awoken, and you would have caused another massacre like in Anthem." When Hamel heard those words his brain locked. _No! I don't want another Anthem. Life was bad enough after that had happened._ His thoughts continued like this until Chestra started speaking again. "If you listen to your dear ol'daddy I'll make sure that nothing will happen to your friends or another episode like Anthem will happen again." Chestra at that moment was using a fraction of his power to persuade Hamel to listen to his every word. Hamel having gone into a state of trepidation was not thinking like his normal self, and was convinced that following his dad's instructions would be for the best, and the battle had taken a toll on his ability to think correctly.

"You'll promise you would let anything bad happen to my friends or let another massacre like Anthem happen again?" Hamel asked sounding like a little child.

"Of course, my son." Chestra answered with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Now come here, and let your father give you some of his blood." Hamel started walking slowly to Chestra in a slouched position showing his mental and physical fatigue. He had reached Chestra when Raiel, Saizer, and Flute burst through the door.

"Hamel! Why are you doing this?" Raiel questioned.

Hamel stared at him with blank eyes for a moment and replied, "He promised that I wouldn't be able to cause another massacre again."

"Why would you trust him?" Saizer asked him incredulously.

"Because, he's my father, and if I can't trust him, then I can't trust anyone!" Hamel said his voice rising in volume. Everyone thought that Hamel sounded like a small child, and Saizer realized something at that moment.

"He's using his powers to influence Hamel!" Saizer exclaimed, but she was too late in realizing this and Hamel had reached Chestra and bit down on his arm, and began to drink his blood. Raiel was appalled by this and wanted to look away from the blood that was dripping down Chestra's arm, and because it looked like Hamel was enjoying the taste. Flute just stood there stunned, and Saizer watched on in anger. As Hamel drank from his father's arm, he started to transform. His blonde hair grew longer and became more curly, like his father's, his skin turned back to its peach color with a red undertone, he also acquired some light armor that covered his chest, and shoulders with leather belts criss-crossing his back, his hands still had claws, his wings remained, and his horns had shortened themselves to about six inches instead of being a foot long, the center one moved to the top of his head, and two other horns on each side of the first on sprouted making a crown of horns, and two sets of spikes traveled down his back until they hit the middle of his back. Everyone looked at Hamel and was shocked by the transformation, but what shocked them more was that Hamel had a crazed smile on his face.

Raiel was the first one to find his voice, "Hamel, what happened to you?"

Hamel loosed a laugh that sounded as if he had lost all sanity, "What happened you ask? You just stood there and watched the whole process! Honestly, Raiel you are dense."

Flute looked at him like he was a stranger, Hamel would never say anything like that. They were all too stunned to make any moves, and Hamel saw a perfect opportunity to strike at them. He smiled a cruel smile that exposed his fangs, he eyes narrowed as he locked onto his targets. He expanded his wings, and flew at them with claws poised. Saizer grabbed Flute and jumped out of the way, but Raiel was not as lucky. Hamel's claws went straight through his stomach, and before he could try to pry him off, Hamel bit down on his neck, and drained all of his blood. Then he took out Raiel's heart and squeezed it until it popped.

Flute and Saizer were appalled as they watched Hamel kill Raiel. Flute wanted to stop him, but Sizer stopped her.

"No, Flute," Saizer said, "I know you want to try and save him, but the Hamel you know is gone. The proof is that he drank Raiel's blood. Only a demon would do that."

"Quite right, my dear sister," Hamel sneered, "I am no longer human, and I know what will happen to you and that pathetic girl. I'm going to kill you both and enslave humanity for what that did to my kind for so many years. Sadly, I know you're going to put up a fight, and if I want to be able to beat you I need more power." _Man, I sound like one of those clichéd villains, or my old man, _Hamel thought with a smirk as he slowly made his way to Chestra whom was sitting on his throne, and as he reached the throne, Hamel dove for Chestra, and began ripping through his flesh, devouring all of Chesrta's blood. His outside appearance did not change, but Saizer could feel the rise in Hamel's power. His claws became drenched in the excess blood from Chestra, and Hamel looked down at his hands and started licking the blood off making a show of it. Flute felt herself becoming sick and started throwing up.

Saizer was becoming more enraged by the second and soon she felt that she would not be able control herself much longer, but Hamel's next act was what sent her over the edge. Hamel walked up to the crystal that was holding Pandora, and freed her.

"What's wrong Saizer? Not happy to see Mother again?" Before Saizer could even think of a retort, Hamel tied her up using his magic to keep her at bay while he began to slowly kill Pandora. Pandora had not been able to say anything or allowed to attempt an escape before Hamel came down on her like Death himself. The first thing he did was he broke her arms, and out came a pained scream from Pandora and Saizer. Then came the legs, Hamel stabbed his hands deep into Pandora's legs, and pulled out her hamstring muscles to prevent any escape. Saizer was ready to rip Hamel's throat out, but sadly she was stuck until Hamel was ready to 'play' with her. Pandora was letting out blood curdling screams constantly, which made Hamel's bloodlust rise even more, until he couldn't contain it any longer, and plunged his hand into Pandora's chest and pulled out her heart, and bit into it with a sickening _squelch!_

Flute cowered in a corner close to Saizer, hoping Hamel would not choose to come after her next, but that was not meant to be. After Hamel was done feasting on Pandora's heart, he turned and looked at Flute.

"My dear Flute, would you like to die slowly or quickly? I'm feeling generous today." Hamel said with a look that could only be described as someone whom had fallen to the depths of Hell and came back to seek revenge on the world.

"Why are you doing this Hamel?" Flute asked as she started to cry. "I was hoping you would be able to defeat Chestra, and we could live in peace afterwards."

"You're very naive, Flute. You cling to a delusion that I am still the same person you knew . . . well, that is all a lie." Hamel explained. "When I drank Father's blood I became like him in my personality, so to make you understand . . ." As Hamel finished that sentence he took off through the air and plunged his claws through her back and out the front of her chest. He let most of her blood flow out before tasting it. It was more delicious than anything he had ever tasted including the blood of his angel mother. This was to be expected seeing as Flute was the latest and last in the royal family of Sforzando whom were holy people in one way or another.

Saizer was now struggling as hard as she could against the bonds, but to no avail.

"You bastard!" Saizer yelled.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to your brother." Hamel mocked back at her.

"What right do you have to be called my brother?"

"It's my blood right, and the fact that you have demon blood in you along with your angel blood."

"Screw you!" Saizer yelled as she started to break the bonds.

"We can't have that, now can we?" Hamel said as he noticed what Saizer was trying to do. "Instead of killing you . . ." Hamel said while walking toward her, "I think I'll make you take back your general position, as Hawk King." With that Hamel grabbed Saizer's head and forced her to look at him. Saizer tried shaking her head, but Hamel's grip was as strong as steel if not stronger. Hamel's stare drilled into her mind, and she couldn't look away, and at that time she felt her control and her mind slipping from her. Her eyes became glazed over and she no longer held the will to fight Hamel.

"Well, dear sister, shall we take back what is rightfully ours?" Hamel asked.

"Yes, dear brother, we will make those filthy humans pay for taking our land." Saizer responded with a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Well then, there is one thing left to do. Saizer kneel before me." Saizer did as she was told. "By my power as the new demon king I reinstate your title as Hawk King Saizer, and I give you authority over the other generals since you are my sister, and you have the best fighting skills out of all of them, and you're under my spell and you won't be able to start a rebellion." he whispered the last part under his breath. Saizer looked at him with a sickening smile and rose from her spot and gave Hamel a hug.

"Brother promise me that if anyone tries to harm you that I'm the one that will be allowed to kill them."

"Of course, Saizer. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't allow you to have some pleasure every now and then in your life?" Both let out insane laughs that could scare the bravest man, and so the world fell into darkness of which there was no escape.

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Review please.**


End file.
